Conocimiento y lozanía
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Fic del libro: Sense and sensibility. ¿Qué pasó en la noche de bodas del Coronel Brandon y Marianne?


**Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Jean Austen.**

Bueno, ya que me encanta imaginarme y desarrollar lo que pasa en mis libros favoritos, pues aquí dejo este one-shoot, basado en la grandiosa novela: SENS AND SENSIBILITY.

**o-o CONOCIMIENTO Y LOZANÍA o-o**

Escrito por: LatexoHPo

Marianne Dashoow, ahora la Señora Brandon, se sentía totalmente incomoda. Sí, había aceptado el matrimonio con el Coronel por halago, por seguridad, más no por amor. Ello le incomodaba, Marianne siempre había sido impulsiva y arrebatada, y sabía entregar sus emociones sin reservas. Tal vez eso era, precisamente, lo que no debió haber hecho.

En aquel momento estaba nerviosa, temblaba, sabía que no podría controlarlo por mucho tiempo, que, de un momento a otro explotaría o acabaría poniéndose a llorar como chiquilla.

Miraba sin poner mucha atención los movimientos de su marido: Christopher Brandon servía un par de copas de su mejor vino, "_lo mejor para la mejor_" le había dicho a Marianne con esa elegancia que lo acompañaba siempre. El hombre no carecía de emoción, no carecía de envergadura, ni siquiera podía decirse que carecía de atractivo; sin embargo, para Marianne era muy difícil sobrellevar aquello sin sentir más que agradecimiento: La noche de Bodas.

Christopher le llevó una copa rebosante, sonriéndole abiertamente e instándola a brindar con él. Ella sonrío no sin esfuerzo; bebió un sorbo mientras sentía la cargada mirada de su marido sobre ella.

Cuando hubieron terminado sus copas –cosa que Marianne retrasó más de la cuenta–, Christopher le tomo una mano con suavidad, acarició los dedos con parsimonia y al fin, besó tiernamente aquella mano suave y pequeña. Marianne era para él un tesoro. Aún no podía explicarse cómo es que se había enamorado tan febrilmente de una criatura como ella: fiereza, soberbia y altivez imperaban en ella, pero también la ternura, su encantadora sonrisa, su inmejorable educación y sobre todo, el gran amor que era capaz de brindar. Lo había constatado con Willogbhy, el infortunado muchacho que, en busca de aventuras, desperdició de una manera soez el amor de Marianne; y al que ella, en su juventud e inmadurez, había amado con arrebato.

Christopher sabía perfectamente que Marianne le pertenecía ahora, que era su esposa, que era la mujer que lo acompañaría incondicionalmente durante los días que le restaran de existencia; sabía que, indudablemente su compañía le sería gratificante, le inyectaría juventud y emoción a su parca vida. Sin embargo, también era conciente de que Marianne no lo amaba. Ya era un hombre experimentado para todavía creer que ella llegaría a amarlo con el tiempo. No, no lo esperaba aunque lo anhelará.

Marianne seguía mirándolo ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué hacer? Innegablemente Christopher no merecía que ella le rechazara. La había aceptado sabiendo que estaba herida, la había aceptado sabiendo que su familia era lo suficientemente pobre para carecer de una dote. De algún modo tendría que retribuirle, porque, aunque Elinor hubiera insistido en que ella no tenía porque ser una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, Marianne no estaba del todo convencida. Él había sido tan bueno con ella, la había salvado de una muerte segura y ahora sacrificaba su orgullo para ayudarla a ella y a su familia.

Lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. Desde que se planteó por primera vez la posibilidad de casarse con el Coronel; desde que él se lo propuso; desde que ella, su madre y sus hermanas discutieran el vestido de novia, el día de la ceremonia… desde que pisó los enormes terrenos y la mansión que ahora eran también suyos. Debía entregarse, no sólo porque él era su marido, sino porque ella, en su idea de agradecimiento, se lo podía permitir.

Marianne hizo uso de su temperamento apasionado y determinantemente dejó a un lado su nerviosismo inicial. Atrapó la fuerte mano de Christopher en la suya, sonrió un poco más convencida, se acercó a él; le besó fugazmente. Se separó enseguida, apenada. Él sonrío lánguidamente.

–No es necesario, Marianne– susurró apenas.

–¿Por qué no habría de serlo? –inquirió ella con sorpresa –. Somos marido y mujer ¿no es verdad… Christopher?

Él asintió levantándose lentamente.

–Es verdad. Pero no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, y no es necesario que lo hagas por compromiso. Yo no…

Marianne se levantó también y en un impulso lo silenció con otro beso. Esta vez, Christopher, aunque lo había pillado por sorpresa, no se opuso. Marianne le besaba inexperta, pero entregada ¿Qué significaba aquello?

El hombre, sin poder contenerse, la tomó del talle, cerró los ojos, disfrutó del momento alegrándose infinitamente de que, de nuevo, era capaz de besar a una mujer sin la sombra de su antiguo y atormentado amor.

Marianne, por su parte, se aferró a los brazos de su esposo, porque, aunque ella misma se asombraba, no podía negar que le gustaba estar así.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo paso todo con detalle, ninguno se lo preguntó siquiera. El sólo sentirse el uno contra el otro, los besos, las caricias. La suavidad y ternura de Christopher y la inexperiencia y pasión de Marianne habían desatado la entrega más deliciosa de aquel nuevo matrimonio.

Bajo los rayos del sol, en una enorme cama, yacían abrazados los dos. Él sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, tendiendo en sus brazos a la otrota muchacha loca y enardecida. Ella, acurrucada en los brazos del hombre que pensaba que no podría llegar a amar, pero que, indudablemente estaba haciendo muchos méritos para que eso cambiara.

Marianne sonrió, ahora no sólo era la señora Brandon, era también, la mujer del Coronel Brandon. Se alegraba de que, por fin, su instinto impulsivo le hubiera llevado a una realidad más acertada.

----------------------------------

_Espero que les haya gustado en algún grado. Me quede con las ganas de saber lo que pasó después de la boda xD _

_Obviamente está basada en el libro de Jean Austen, sin embargo ¿No es lindo imaginárselo con Alan Rickman y Kate Winslet?_

_Bueno, no olvides dejar tus comentarios._

¡Saludos!


End file.
